Year Six At Hogwarts?
by Chocoholixx
Summary: AU YGOHP Friends Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik are invited to Hogwarts where they are split up into different Houses. But that's not the worst of their problems. The Shadows have been released and a delicate balance is disrupted. Non HBP compliant
1. Chapter one

YD: As promised, I give you my YGO/HP crossover!

HS: Moldy Voldy is dead, defeated by Harry in his seventh year. Harry is now 21 and Headmaster of Hogwarts. The rest will be explained in the story.

YD: Hope this isn't crap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugioh or Harry Potter. Don't sue me. I just do this because I like writing.

* * *

**Chapter one  
**

Yuugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtaru walked out of a store, chatting.

"I'm so glad we left Japan." Yuugi stated. All three boys had no family and only had each other.

"Too bad we have to go back. There's no one here to pick on us just because we're different." Ryou added. Not paying attention to where he wasgoing, Malik tripped and bumped into someone.

"You might want to watch were you're going. A lot of people aren't as nice as me." The stranger joked. Malik got up from off the ground.

"Sorry about that." Malik apologized. Yuugi watched the stranger silently. No one but he and his friends knew about his gift. He could read people's minds. This stranger posed no threat.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry had messy black hair and piercing green eyes. It was a strange eye color but Yuugi and Malik had experience with that. Both boys had purple colored eyes.

"My name is Malik Ishtaru. These two are my friends." He said, gesturing toward Ryou and Yuugi.

"I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Yuugi Mutou." Harry blinked.

"The Yuugi Mutou? The Yuugi who won at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City?"

"…yeah, that's me." Yuugi replied. Harry stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, all of you,"

"Same here, Harry," Yuugi said, shaking his hand.

"You three have interesting abilities, you know." The three teens tensed slightly. No one else was supposed to know their secret! "May I talk to you privately?" Ryou and Malik looked at Yuugi, signaling him to use his gift.

"Er… sure." Yuugi had still not detected any harmful thought from Harry. Maybe the stranger wanted to help them. Harry motioned for them to follow. He led them to a place between a big bookstore and a record store. In fact, if Harry hadn't pointed it out, they probably wouldn't have noticed. Ryou looked at the sign.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry smiled.

"It's a famous place. Come on, let's go inside." The three friends followed Harry into the pub.

"You know, for a famous place, it sure is dark and shabby looking." Malik commented, while looking around. Harry smiled.

"That's what I thought when I first came here."

"Mister Potter, the usual I presume?" The bartender asked.

"Not today, Sam. I've got to get back to Hogwarts." Sam nodded and turned back to his other customers.

"Hogwarts?" Malik whispered to his friends. Ryou snickered. Yuugi just looked confused.

"I'll tell you everything soon. Why don't you have a seat?" The four sat down.

"What's this Hogwarts?" Yuugi asked.

"Hogwarts is school. It's where wizards and witches can learn how to control their magic. I'm the Headmaster." Malik made a funny choking noise. Ryou and Yuugi recognized it was muffled laughter.

"I'm not joking, Malik. You three are sixteen, right?" Yuugi smiled, glad of not being mistaken as a ten-year-old.

"Yeah, sweet sixteen isn't so sweet though." Ryou muttered.

"Magic? There's real magic?" Malik wondered aloud. Harry nodded and pulled out a long stick, made of wood.

"This is my wand. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches." He muttered something incoherent and sparks flew from the tip.

"Wicked!" Malik exclaimed, standing up.

"You know, my friend Ron used to say that all the time." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Can we see some more magic?" Yuugi asked, excited.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harry pointed his wand at a Malik's chair. It flew upwards and stopped, three feet in the air. Malik stared at it.

"Can we learn how to do that?" Ryou asked. Harry set the chair back down and turned to him.

"Yes, if you'll come with me, I'll enroll you in Hogwarts." Harry said, getting up. Malik and Ryou stood too.

"How do you know about our gifts?" Yuugi asked.

"Your aura. When I saw you three I saw a faint aura of magic around you. Ryou's is green, Malik's is purple, and yours is red." Harry answered.

"Do you know our actual abilities?" Ryou inquired.

"No, would you like to tell me?"

"My ability is sensing people's pain, and I heal them. Whether their pain is mental of physical, I can heal them. I have no idea now though." Ryou said.

"I sense people's darkness, or evil. I'll know if they mean us any harm. That's why we agreed to go with you." Yuugi explained.

"As for me, I can sometimes tell the future. Important things, you know. Say like someone close to me is in danger."

"How far into the future can you go?" Harry asked. Malik thought for a second.

"It depends. It can be a few seconds or as far as a week I guess."

"I see…" The three friends looked at each other. Harry came back from wherever he was. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Let's go then." Yuugi stood up.

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked.

"Since you three are going to start term in Hogwarts, you have to get supplies."

"And where are we going to get supplies? We don't even have any money!" Malik asked.

"You three can use my money. Heaven know I have enough. Diagon Alley is the place where we're going." Harry led them to a solid brick wall. He pulled out his wand again and tapped a few bricks. The entire wall shifted and made a large archway.

"Wicked!" Malik breathed out. Ryou gasped. Yuugi stared.

"Welcome boys, to Diagon Alley." Harry said.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Okay, before you flame me, I just want to say… It will get better!

HS: I think it's a piece of crap and deserves to be burned. But, I'll leave that to the reviewers.

YD: (muttering) I'm going to get flames for this. Ra...

HS: Till next update! (If there is a next update) Ja ne!


	2. Chapter two

YD: Gomen, gomen, gomen! I lost all my ideas then I got writer's block. It took me one week to write this and I had to force myself to keep going. Sorry!

HS: I've really nothing to say.

Carmina: You're so boring, Sky. Hi everyone! I'm Carmina, partner-in-writing. I helped write the story.

HS: (muttering) Not boring…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yuugioh or Harry Potter. Kazuki Takahashi owns Yuugioh while J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Every place had something interesting to look at. The three friends looked every way with happiness in their eyes. It had been a long time since either of them had been truly happy.

"Where are we going first, Harry?" Malik asked, looking away from the awesome sight before him.

"We're going to Gringotts first. It's the wizard bank." Harry led them away from the entrance and to the only wizard's back in the wizarding world. They climbed the stairs and entered the building. There was a second pair of doors with words engraved on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
__For those who take, but do not earn,  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
__So if you seek beneath out floors  
__A treasure that was never yours,  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

"Okay…" Malik muttered under his breath. "That's just strange." Harry stopped in front of a counter.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal out of Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"Do you have your key?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny golden key. He handed it to the goblin who inspected it briefly.

"Everything seems to be in order. I'll have Gangli take you to your vault. Gangli!" Another goblin stepped toward them and the four followed him toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"Are you sure this isn't too much trouble, Harry?" Ryou asked.

"No problem at all, Ryou. I earn enough money."

After the ride to and from Harry's underground vault, Yuugi and Ryou were feeling a bit sick. Malik, on the other hand, was psyched. Apparently, he loved roller coasters or any type of fast ride.

"Could we sit down for a while, Harry? I don't feel so good." Yuugi suggested. Harry knew full well how queasy those carts could make you. He smiled slightly, remembering Hagrid. Hagrid… Harry's smile dimmed somewhat.

"Sure, why don't we go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Malik answered for the three of them.

"What flavor would you like, little kid?" The woman behind the counter asked Yuugi. The teen inwardly seethed. He _really hated_ being referred to as a kid. I mean what sixteen-year-old wouldn't?

"I am not a kid. I'm sixteen for Kami's sake!" He yelled. The woman looked surprised for a second.

"Erm… what flavor would you like?" She asked hastily. Yuugi didn't answer instead, he turned away from her and walked over to their table and sat down. He forced himself to calm down.

"I'll take a vanilla ice cream cone and a strawberry ice cream cone for my friend." Ryou said, switching the lady's attention to himself.

"I'll have a chocolate ice cream cone." Harry added.

"I'll take a banana split." Malik said. The woman quickly filled in the order. (with magic of course)

"That will be ten galleons and seven sickles." She said, giving them the cold desserts. Harry paid and the three joined Yuugi.

"Yuugi, hey buddy, you in there?" Malik asked, lightly poking him. Yuugi reacted instantly. He gripped Malik's wrist and twisted it slightly. He looked up with pure hatred his eyes and saw Malik wincing in pain.

"Sorry!" He apologized quickly and let go of his wrist.

"Jeez, Yuugi, I thought those instincts were dead." Ryou commented.

"I'm fine, just surprised." Malik assured Harry.

"If you say so…" Harry trailed off, looking at Yuugi.

After getting most everything on the list, the four entered the last stop, Ollivanders. Time to get a wand, a magic wand. Who couldn't be excited at the thought of that? Well, no one could really.

As they entered the shop, a soft sound of a bell ringing echoed through the store.

"Mr. Harry Potter, I wondered if I'd ever see you again."

"Hello, Kit. I'm just here on Hogwarts business."

"You're always busy, Harry." Kit said.

"Kit, this is Malik Ishtaru, Ryou Bakura, and Yuugi Mutou. Guys this is Kitten Ollivander." They shook hands politely.

"Nice to meet you, Kitten." Ryou voiced. Kitten smiled.

"Just call me Kit. I hate my real name. Now, you three need wands, correct?" The three boys nodded. "Okay, who's first?" Malik stepped forward.

"I'll go first." Kit pulled out a measuring tape.

"Which one is your wand hand?"

"Err… I'm right-handed."

"Okay then…" Kit disappeared into the back while the tape measurer kept measuring Malik. He just stood there, stunned. Kit came back with an armful of boxes. She handed Malik a wand.

"What now?" He asked, feeling quite foolish.

"That wand is maple and mahogany wood, essence of bog myrtle, and thirteen inches. Excellent at Transfiguration. Give it a wave." Malik raised it slightly but it was snatched away by Kit. "Try this. Red cedar and oak, twelve and a half inches, and good for defense against the dark arts." Malik tried to wave it again but it was once again snatched away by Kit.

"How I am supposed to know when I have the right wand?" Malik asked.

Twelve unsuccessful wands later, Kit handed Malik one more wand.

"Try this one. Cherry and maple, thirteen inches, essence of dragon heartstring, and good at divination and transfiguration." This time Malik felt a tingling sensation when he held the wand. When Kit didn't take it away, he waved it. Black and gold sparkles showered from the tip.

"Wow…"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mister Malik. Congratulations, you have your new wand. Now Ryou, it's your turn."

"I'm right handed." Ryou said. Kit nodded and handed him a wand.

"Willow, twelve inches, essence of unicorn tail hair, excellent for healing and divination." Ryou waved it and a few faint sparks flew from the tip. "Close but not the right one."

Seven wands later, Kit presented Ryou with another one.

"Try this. Rosewood, eleven inches, essence of the hair from the mane of a unicorn, perfect for healing magic and well suited in divination." Ryou took it and waved it. Blue colors swirled in the air for a moment before fading.

"That was interesting…"

"Well, you've found your wand. Yuugi, your turn." By this time, Yuugi was excited.

"I'm also right handed."

"Try this. Mahogany, seven inches, essence of unicorn hair, and excellent for transfiguration and defense against the Dark Arts." Yuugi raised it slightly, Kit snatched it back and handed him another one.

"Kit, I won't know if that wand would be mine if I don't wave it." Kit continued as if Yuugi never talked.

"Try this one. Walnut and maple, ten inches, essence of silver thistle, good for charm work and defense against the Dark Arts." Yuugi didn't even have time to raise it before Kit took it back.

Ten wands later, Kit presented Yuugi with a black wand with a white handle.

"Maybe this one will be the one. Holly and ebony, ten inches, essence of griffin and phoenix feather. Very powerful indeed." Yuugi waved it quickly in case Kit decided to take it back. Red, blue, and purple swirled in the air, the colors of the three friends' auras. The colors disappeared.

"Yuugi, that is a powerful wand." Harry commented.

"Harry is right, ebony represents strength and it generates unsurpassed magical energy. The holly handle symbolizes life, vitality, and immortality. The griffin and phoenix feathers obey only a strong-willed spirit. You must be very strong mentally for this wand to choose you."

"Thanks, Kit." Yuugi replied, twirling his new wand in his hand.

"How much would that be, Kit?"

"Thirty galleons, three sickles, and six knuts." Kit replied. Harry handed her the money and the four exited the store.

"Time to get to Hogwarts, boys." Harry shrunk all the supplies and put it in his pocket. He pulled out a smooth stone. "Put your hand on it and don't let go. On the count of three, we'll be in Hogsmeade." 3… 2… 1…

Once in Hogsmeade, Harry led them to a large castle. The boys looked at it in wonder.

"Boys, this is Hogwarts. You're new home."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies…

To anonymous: Long flame… Gee thanks for agreeing with me. Too bad I decided to continue eh? Okay here are the answers to your questions.

Dumbledore died. Simple as that.

Why do you think the title is _Year Six At Hogwarts? _It is supposed to be that way!

Think about it. If Malik, Ryou, and Yuugi had the regular magical talents they would have been found and sent to magical schools in Japan. But they don't have the regular talents do they?

What is that supposed to mean?

As for the House problem, Ryou and Bakura are going to be in the same House 'cause it's my story. I know he should go in Slytherin but he's not going to be. Leave it at that 'cause it's not going to change.

Would you rather me write about Harry, Hermione, and Ron going to a Duel Monsters tournament? No, I don't think so.

To Esther'nAreguardiansofdeath: Yup, I'm Yami Dragonflame. Dumbledore is an old guy right? Well during the Final Battle when Harry defeated Moldy Voldy, Dumbledore died. He's gotta die sometime right? Don't worry if you still don't get it. Everything will be explained later in the story.

To tiger witch: Thanks. I like originality too. It makes everything more fun.

Thanks to Sarah Costa, SparkyKnight, Chelley Angel, Atemu Yugi Lover34, badbunny, and Seto's Sister!


	3. Chapter three

YD: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

HS: I just didn't know where to go with this story, that's why I left it! I don't know who would be the antagonist! I still don't know who's going to be the antagonist now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yuugiou. Don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter three**

It had been exactly two months since they had bumped into Harry. In that time, the three friends had crammed five years worth of knowledge in their brains. Malik had done so reluctantly. Ryou was the most eager.

After they had met the professors and learned what they taught, it was time for school to begin. September first had descended upon them like vultures to a carcass. The school term was about to begin.

Ryou, Malik, and Yuugi stood amongst the nervous first-years. They had declined being Sorted when they arrived; instead they requested being Sorted with everyone else. Professor Granger stepped forward with a list in her hand and an old, ragged hat in the other. She set the hat down and waited.

"My little friends  
A new year begins  
Don't look so glum  
I know this year will be lots of fun  
Something big will happen this year  
Make sure you're not quaking in fear  
This new threat will test everyone  
The spectacle is sure to stun  
Be warned, take heed  
The Shadows are soon to be freed  
Good luck, stay cool  
Keep your wits and you'll be nobody's fool  
My job is to split you up  
I confess, it's all a setup  
Should you go to Gryffindor, where they are extremely loyal?  
Should you go to Slytherin, where it's all one for oneself?  
Should you go to Ravenclaw, where they are sharp and quick of wit?  
Should you go to Hufflepuff, who are kind and gentle?  
I do not want to split you up like so  
But it is my job; it was set for me long ago  
So try me on and I'll tell you which House you belong to  
Remember my warning and let the Sorting begin, thank you"

A few people looked wary of the hat now that it had delivered its message. The Headmaster looked especially concerned as he kept glancing at the hat every now and then. Professor Granger stepped forward and grasped the tip of the hat.

"Aemire, Rhima"

A tall black-haired girl with dark brown eyes stepped forward. Her posture was relaxed but her eyes told a different story. From her eyes, you could tell she was scared. Rhina sat down on the stool and the Professor placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm… Good mind… Ravenclaw!"

Rhina smiled brightly and joined the Ravenclaws at their table. Everyone clapped politely.

Soon Zhanis, Seshara was sorted into Gryffindor. The only people left were Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik. The three silently wished to be in the same House so they would not be split up by the rivalry. Headmaster Potter stood and gestured for silence.

"We have three new students who will join the six years." A rumble of confusion swept through the hall. Potter waited for quiet. "These three will be treated equally."

"Bakura, Ryou"

Ryou stepped forward and sat on the stood. He felt something probing his mind so he automatically tried to block it out.

'_It's alright. No need for mind blocks. Tell me where you think you want to go._'

'I like Ravenclaw. They seem like nice people who enjoy learning.'

'_Ravenclaw fits you. Very well then._' "Ravenclaw!"

Ryou smiled and joined Ravenclaw table. He waved to Malik and Yuugi. Malik flashed a thumbs-up sign, knowing very well that Ryou wanted to go to Ravenclaw. Yuugi smiled briefly before turning back to Granger.

"Ishtaru, Malik"

Malik glanced at Yuugi and he nodded encouragingly. The teen gulped and stepped toward Granger. He sat down and waited. It didn't take very long.

"…Slytherin!"

A flicker of worry flickered through his eyes. Malik and Ryou were now rivals and friends. That was never easy. However uneasy Malik was, he still walked steadily. He smiled at Yuugi and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Mutou, Yuugi"

Yuugi closed his eyes briefly and took a breath. He stepped toward the sorting hat, all the while guessing which house he would be in, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin? He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. Surprisingly, his hair was silky soft and didn't make the hat stick up.

'_You had a horrible past. From that, you are more wary of people. Very talented and smart too. Loyal to people who are loyal to you. Suffered much heartbreak… pity for a person so young._'

'Do NOT tell me anything of my past. Some things are better left forgotten.'

'_My, my, what anger and hatred. You would go nicely in Slytherin._'

'Whatever. Just put me in a House and let's move along…'

"…Gryffindor!"

Yuugi was in complete and utter shock. He barely remembered getting off the stool and stumbling over to the Gryffindor table. All he could think of was that stupid hat had put each of them in separate Houses. He was completely isolated from his friends. His old instincts kicked in, making him wary of everyone and everything.

Dinner passed with Yuugi eating barely anything. He saw Ryou and Malik get up and walk out the room. Ryou winked at Yuugi, sending him a silent signal. Yuugi complied and stood. He followed his friends out of the Great Hall.

"This sucks, guys. We're all in different Houses and going to be split by the stupid rivalry. Slytherin really hates Gryffindor for some reason. I think it's bull." Malik complained. Yuugi relaxed a bit, knowing his friends wouldn't hurt him.

"I don't think I can go back. Good night, guys. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." Ryou and Malik watched as their smaller friend walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"I'd better go too. Better to be unnoticed then to be constantly asked if I'm a girl or guy." Malik suppressed a laugh. Ryou mock glared at his taller friend. "Bye, Malik." He turned to the Ravenclaw dormitories, leaving Malik all by himself.

"Kuso…" Malik felt no need to go back to the Great Hall. Instead, he slowly walked toward the Slytherin common room. He never noticed the shadow following him.

In the common room, (Yuugi had already known the password) Yuugi sat down in front of the window, watching the darkness outside. He saw the full moon and could faintly hear the howl of an animal. When the Gryffindors came in, they stayed away from the boy. Everyone, except for a foolish idiot.

Amir Saedie was a fifth year idiot. He loved picking on smaller kids. Some people in Gryffindor wondered how he had ever made it to their House. As a result, not many people hung out with him. Amir was the outcast.

"Hello little boy." Yuugi mentally sighed. He reached out with his mind, tapping into his powers. This boy was going to hurt him.

"You baka. I'm sixteen."

"I don't give a damn." Amir grabbed Yuugi and turned him around. Yuugi internally winced. His wrist was going to be a bruise tomorrow. Amir was about to break the fragile wrist before his eyes caught sight of a pure-gold pendent around Yuugi's neck. It was kinda hard to miss.

"You can't have it." Yuugi said, noticing that Amir was distracted. He still held Yuugi's wrist in an iron grip so Yuugi had no intention of escaping.

"Fine." Without warning, Amir's other hand shot forward and yanked the middle piece out, the Eye. Yuugi felt like his senses were on fire. That Puzzle was his _life_. He screamed in pain. Amir dropped his wrist. Yuugi tried to fight off the darkness that was coming for him.

No one noticed that shadows were drifting from the gap in the Puzzle. No one noticed that Yuugi was in massive agony. Fire and ice ripped at him, both trying to get the upper hand. All in all, he was in agony.

"Malik… Ryou… help me…" Amir just stared at the boy. A crowd had gathered around Yuugi. No one knew what to do.

"What happened here?" A booming voice inquired. Everyone shrank back in fear. Yami Atemu was a very unpredictable person and didn't seem to care for anyone. Many wondered why he was in Gryffindor too.

"I just…" Amir faltered under that soul-searching crimson glare. He gulped and continued, "…I pulled a piece of the puzzle out." Yami held out a hand, obviously wanting the piece. Amir handed in over and shrank back. Yami turned back to the boy on the floor.

Yuugi was still lying on the floor in agony. The swords of fire and ice stabbed him continuously. His vision was getting darker. Red was all he could see. He tried to force words past his lips, succeeding for a while.

"Put… the puzzle piece… back in…" His voice was barely above a whisper but somehow, Yami heard him. Gently, the Eye fell into place. Immediately, the pain stopped. Yuugi gathered the last of his strength and looked up.

Violet, pain-filled eyes met the concerned stare of blood-red. Yuugi smiled and clutched the Puzzle to his chest, holding it protectively.

"Thank you." With one brief smile, Yuugi fell unconscious. Yami quickly caught the other before he hit the ground painfully. The crowd dissipated instantly, not wanting to make Yami angry.

Yami stared at the unconscious angel in his arms. For some reason, it felt so right. And why did he look so much like him? There were key differences but they did look the same.

No one noticed that the shadows still drifted.

"_We have been locked up too long… We will get our revenge… We need time… We need a vessel…_"

Up in his office, Harry Potter fell out of his chair in shock. Professor Granger cried out in pain and fell unconscious. Professor Malfoy felt a migraine developing. Professor Ronald Weasley clutched his stomach as if he was punched. Professor Ginny Weasley fell to ground, unconscious. All in all, something affected the professors of Hogwarts.

"_We will have revenge!_"

Inside himself, Mutou Yuugi screamed until his voice was hoarse. The Shadows had gotten free because of the incompetence of one fifteen year old boy named Amir Saedie. The power that Yuugi fought so hard to subdue was back and it wanted revenge.

Miles away, crimson eyes shot open…

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: I've finally decided on an antagonist.

HS: Thank the Gods, now this story will finally get somewhere!

YD: I'm terribly sorry for the slump, I just had no ideas. My co-authoress, Carmina continently forgot about helping me.

HS: I will never go three months without updating again!


	4. Chapter four

YD: Wow, I've been so busy and now it feels so weird to have time to write. This story will go slowly but at least it'll be moving along, right?

HS: My other two story ideas are going to be decided soon. Maybe you can help? (hinthint)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the cliché plot of the YGO characters going to Hogwarts. Oh well. I'll deal.

* * *

**Chapter four**

Ryou sat on the cushion in front of the fire, staring absently into the fire. A locked journal sat in his lap and a green pen was behind his ear. A teen similar to the looks of Ryou watched him in the shadows. A few other boys watched the sixteen-year-old who was supposed to be in first year.

"Do you think he's a muggle-born?" One kid whispered to her friends. The other shrugged and continued watching Ryou. A curious person stepped toward Ryou and waited for Ryou to notice him. When Ryou didn't acknowledge him, the student snatched Ryou's journal.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No, I don't think I will. What kind of guy writes in a diary? Are you gay?"

"_Accio_ journal!" The person in the shadows reached out and caught the book from midair. Ryou's eyes flashed. He started toward the stranger before he was suddenly hit with strange feelings. This stranger was hurt, mentally.

"Hey, he spaced out again!"

"Ikamii Bakura, you're hurt. Will you tell me how?" Ryou whispered. Only the addressed, Bakura, could hear him.

"What are you?" Bakura hissed.

"Me? I am Bakura Ryou. We have similar names, don't we? We share a common name, _Bakura_."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I—" Ryou suddenly stopped. Something was ripped from his neck violently. Another person held up the Ring.

"And you wear a necklace too. Are you sure you aren't gay?" Ryou blinked.

"You sealed your doom, Sahere." Ryou released a shaky breath and fell backwards. Bakura caught him quickly. "Bakura, keep the Ring safe. Only you can." With one last breath, Ryou fell unconscious.

"Give me that!" Sahere quickly handed over the Ring to the furious Bakura. Something inside Bakura felt that he had to protect Ryou. He had never had a light in his dark life. Maybe Ryou was his light.

Since Ryou's words told him to keep the Ring, Bakura slipped it over his head. He carried Ryou's limp form toward the exit of the common room. Looking over his shoulder, he glared at Sahere.

"You'd better watch your back, fourth-year. You'll find my daggers embedded there." Bakura threatened. He left the common room, headed toward the hospital wing. No one noticed the lingering darkness.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey watched Yami and Bakura curiously. The two were known for their lack of feeling. Then why were both hovering over their look-alikes? Yuugi and Ryou were still unconscious. Even Madame Pomfrey couldn't guess what ailed them. 

Yuugi moaned softly. His eyes fluttered open, revealing hazy amethysts. Yami gripped his hand.

"What happened? Who are you?"

"My name is Yami Atemu. You don't remember what happened?" Yuugi grabbed his Puzzle, but there was nothing there.

"Where's my Puzzle?" Yuugi asked, voice suddenly panicky. Yami pointed to the table next to him. The Puzzle shined eerily. Yuugi immediately reached for it and placed it around his neck. Somehow, it felt different… empty. Something clicked in his mind.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?"

"Yami, did anyone take a piece out?" Yuugi's eyes were wide with fear.

"Yes, but I put it back."

"Damn!" Yuugi swore. Madame Pomfrey made her appearance.

"Mutou, I will not tolerate cursing."

"You don't understand! Someone unlocked the danger in my Puzzle!"

"Why do you carry it with you if it's so dangerous?" Yami questioned.

"I'm the Guardian of the Shadows. I hold the burden of keeping the world safe. I need to find my friends." He looked over and saw Ryou on another bed. Semi-steadily, Yuugi walked over to where Ryou lay.

"Back off!" Bakura warned. Yuugi paid no attention to him.

"Ryou, we have a problem." Like magic, Ryou's eyes shot open. Confused chocolate brown eyes stared at wide, panicked eyes. "The Shadows have been released." Ryou gasped in horror.

"We have to find Malik!"

The Shadows were currently gaining control of a body. Their new host must be true darkness. This was the perfect time to get revenge on those three fools who locked them away.

Bones mended, flesh regrew, blood pumped through long-dead veins and arteries. Soul-less bodies were easier to control. Their choice was a very good one.

Malik sat in the shadows, watching the other Slytherins chat. He fingered the Item at his waist. The third Item that helped seal the Shadows away.

* * *

_Everyone was on the battlefield, fighting the darkness that threatened to kill the world. Harry battled the one he thought dead. Yuugi and Ryou summoned Duel Monsters to protect the school. Hermione repelled the slaves of the Shadows with _lumos. 

_The Light was winning but the Shadows were growing stronger as the Light weakened. Then, everything stopped. All looked toward the three Guardians. Their Items glowed and the Shadows were weakened. They were weakened, but for a price. _

_Ryou fell to the ground, dead. His lover cradled his body. Marik fought off the creatures that tried to harm him while he was mourning for his lost love. Hard, brown eyes renewed his fight, only this time; it was to avenge his lover. _

_Yuugi continued fighting but he was running low on magic. His lover's eyes flickered with hopelessness when Yuugi fell. When you run out of magic, you use your life force. And if you use your life force, you die. Yuugi's lover sank to his knees and nuzzled the teen's neck. _

_Two of the three Guardians were lost. If the last was killed, all hope would be lost and the world would sink in darkness. It seemed as though they knew this. People shielded the last Guardian. Many paid for their interference with their live or souls. _

_The final Guardian chanted while holding the fallen's Items. The Shadows were pulled from their host. But they were not done yet. They intended to kill the one who locked them away. Quickly, the Shadows shot towards the last Guardian who was trying to lock them away and end the fight._

_He never had time to dodge the attack.

* * *

_

Malik was released from the vision violently. His head pounded. It was a warning of what was to come. He had to find his friends. Before he could stand, someone grabbed him from behind. Malik opened his mouth to call for help but his captor covered his mouth.

"Do not move or I won't hesitate to run you through." Malik's eyes flashed hatred. Slowly, he reached for his dagger, hidden in his Item. Apparently, his attacker knew of his Item, or they just noticed it.

"This is very nice. Perhaps it will make me some money." Since it was so dark, neither noticed the shadows drifting out of the Eye. Malik felt something cold brush against his arm. He guessed what was happening. The Shadows were getting free.

"Now, that's not very nice." A new voice reprimanded. Malik's captor instantly let go of him. Malik jerked his Item from his attacker's hands.

"Mind your own business, Ishtar!" The one called "Ishtar" growled. The other quickly backed away and fled.

"Name's Marik Ishtar. You're that new kid who's starting in sixth year."

"Yes, I know. Now, I need to go talk to my friends." Without another word, Malik left the Slytherin common room to talk find Yuugi and Ryou.

Even though the two were still weak, they walked confidently toward the Slytherin common room. Yami and Bakura followed, wondering what in the world was going on. Ryou spotted Malik first.

"Malik!" he called. The addressed turned and saw Ryou waving.

Once the three were together, they each immediately blurted out what they wanted to say.

"The Shadows have been released!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Can you guess who the antagonist is going to be? I dropped a few clues but they're really subtle.

HS: Carmina is no longer helping me write this story either. We haven't got the time to get together and brainstorm.

YD: These are some of the ideas that just won't go away. No stealing!

In Death: Ever since Atemu returned to the past, Yuugi had tried his best to move on. On fateful day, Yuugi is killed. Instead of dying, the hikari is pushed into the past, to Ancient Egypt. He's estatic but Atemu remembers nothing. What's a hikari to do?

Forgive Me, Please: "When you stop flinching when I look at you and when you don't pull away when I touch you, I'll forgive myself." Yami screws up one time and Yuugi becomes fearful of him. Great going, Pharaoh.

Dear Diary: Before he dies, Yuugi give Yami his journal and his love. Now Yami and the gang read every entry and discover new things they never knew about their small friend. But Yami, will he ever truly recover?


	5. Chapter five

YD: Um…don't kill me please. I didn't mean to wait this long. Here's a nice long chapter for you…

HS: (runs)

* * *

**Chapter five**

The three friends all had horrified looks on their faces. Bakura hung back to talk to Yami. Who cared about the stupid rivalry anyway?

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Yami shook his head.

"Not a clue,"

"We have to find the Shadows before they hurt anyone. First, they have to choose a vessel. They would prefer someone with no soul. It would be easier to control." Ryou whispered.

"We have to ask someone about this. What about Headmaster Potter? He seems trustworthy enough."

"All right. Let's find the headmaster." Quickly the trio set out for the Headmaster's office. Yami and Bakura followed discreetly. Marik trailed after the others, curious.

As soon as they reached the familiar doorway to the office, Yuugi spoke the password. "Phoenix fire," The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside, granting them entrance.

When they stepped in, the Headmaster was talking to the other Professors of the school. The five students listened in.

"—we know that something has happened, Weasel, we just don't know what!"

"Draco, I would appreciate it if you didn't insult Ron." Professor Granger admonished. Malfoy just shrugged.

"Okay, what we need to do is contact the Ministry."

"Wow, you're so smart, Weaselette." Malfoy muttered sarcastically. Unfortunately for him, Granger heard. She shot him a glare that could melt metal. Malfoy obediently recoiled under his girlfriend's gaze.

"We just have to make sure that—" Potter glanced toward the door, hand already around his wand. The others followed his example, drew their own wands, and pointed at the door.

"Whoever's at the door, speak!" Potter commanded.

"Er, Professors, it's just us so you can lower your wands." Yuugi replied. Even though the door was closed, Yuugi had still sensed the teachers' intention.

When they had lowered their wands, the three new students stepped in while the other three hung in the shadows. Potter sighed.

"I've had too much experience with death and surprise attacks. So be warned. Never sneak up on me. Another sound and I probably would've stunned you… or worse."

"Yes, Professor, we'll remember that." Malik said.

"Now, what is it that you need?" Yuugi stepped forward.

"We need to tell you all something that will change the world."

"The shadows that we've kept locked up have been released. The War for Balance has already begun. What happened to you happened to all in the world that has some magical tie to the Balance."

"We did fight for the destruction of Voldemort years ago." Professor Granger admitted.

"That would do it." Malik replied. "We're asking for your help. The students of Hogwarts need to be trained."

"You're asking us to teach our students in the art of war?" Professor Malfoy asked incredulously. "Do you realize the enormity of the situation?"

Yuugi glanced at him coolly. "I could ask you the same thing." Malfoy snarled angrily.

"What makes you think you can talk to me that way?"

"Because I know more than you on the subject of war. How many people you loved died fighting next to you? It may have been a while, but the pain is as fresh as if it occurred just yesterday."

"I've fought in a war too! I watched as my friends were murdered in front of me." Yuugi closed his eyes and took a deep breathing, calming himself.

"You would not know how much I've suffered. Did you lose a lover and best friend?"

"I lost many that I held dear in my heart."

"Draco, stop, I don't want any reminders of who we lost in the Final War." Malfoy looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"First off, the shadows have found a vessel. I've seen it." Malik glanced at the lost look the professors had. "I had a vision. All I saw was murderous blood-red eyes and pale, pale skin."

Yami fit that crimson eye description quite nicely, but he was by no means pale. In fact, he was far from it. But that didn't stop someone from accusing him.

"Yami Atemu," Professor Ronald Weasley spat. Yuugi glared at him.

"Yami's eyes aren't murderous, nor could they ever be. The only time he is even remotely dangerous is when I— someone he loves is in danger. Besides, _Professor_, Yami isn't pale."

"I'm… sorry. I wasn't thinking. Old habits die hard, eh?" Yuugi knew he was sincere. But accusing Yami of something he would never do in a million lifetimes was crossing a line. He spared one last glare in Ron's direction and continued.

"The one thing the Shadows hate more than anything is the Keepers. There are only three in existence. Occasionally, there will be six, but for a very short time."

Ryou saw the question written all over their faces. "There were seven Items made in Khemet, currently know as Egypt. The Puzzle, Tauk, Ring, Eye, Rod, Ankh, and Scale were created by the blood of 99 humans. Four of them were stolen and lost over time. The remaining three, the Puzzle, Ring, and Rod were assigned to a Pharaoh, a Thief, and a Tomb Keeper. They were known as the Guardians or Keepers, if you will.

In order to seal the Shadows away, the three Keepers sacrificed their lives, locking the Shadows into the Items. Naturally, their lovers protested vehemently. Their last promise to them was that they would reunite someday. The Keepers' lovers became the new Keepers. But the Gods weren't finished with them. Because they had taken on their burden so willingly, the Gods decided to grant them a few gifts.

The Tomb Keeper's lover had always admired his sister's ability to sense the very near future. The Gods gave him the power to see days, weeks, months, into the future.

The Thief's lover received the power to heal pain because he always wanted to help.

And the Pharaoh's lover had this innate ability to read emotions in people's eyes. The Gods granted him the power to read minds.

Every time the Shadows were somehow released, the reincarnations of the original Keepers would turn up. But to lock up the Shadows, someone needed to sacrifice their lives. Over many incidents, they established a system. The most recent Keepers would sacrifice their lives so the new ones could take over."

"Wouldn't the Keepers remember anything?"

"No, they wouldn't. At least, they wouldn't remember anything about their past lives until the recent Keepers broke down a few walls around the memory."

"So where do we find these Keepers?" Now that was question the three were looking for.

"Start looking right in front of you."

"What? You're the Keepers? That's impossible!"

"Well, Professors, we'll just leave you to think about it." Laughing all the way, the three left the Headmaster's office. Malik left his friends to drift around the castle, thinking. Marik followed him, watching his surroundings carefully to make sure no one was following him.

Yuugi gave his excuses and left to wander alone in the halls of Hogwarts. Bakura showed up when the other disappeared around the corner. Both just stood there, neither one saying a word. Ryou felt a void in Bakura's heart. He smiled mentally.

"Why are you hurting?" Bakura was taken aback at the question. Ryou smiled humorlessly at his reaction. "I didn't expect you to remember anyway. It's been a while since we've met, hasn't it?" Bakura stared, uncomprehendingly. "The Balance is tipping precariously. We don't have much time."

"What?"

"Try to remember… for me." He gave Bakura a quick kiss and ran for it. Bakura tried to grab his wrist but Ryou evaded him and soon disappeared around the corner. He growled and started after the other. Strangely, he felt as if this had happened before. Impossible.

Yuugi walked down the empty corridors, very much alone… or so he thought. Yami was trailing behind him as silent as a shadow. It was after hours already but neither wanted to go back to their dormitory. Yuugi stopped suddenly and collapsed against the nearest wall. Yami checked himself in time. He almost stepped out to confront the other.

"I can't do this anymore!" he whispered brokenly. "I can't keep losing him. I'm not strong enough."

"Yuugi?" The addressed teen jumped up in surprise and Yami saw the tears. "Why are you crying?" Yuugi shook his head, brushing away his tears, trying to seem happy. He failed, miserably so.

"I'm fine, Yami, why do you ask?" He stepped forward, dangerously close to Yuugi. The Light held his breath. Yami lifted his hand and touched the tears that Yuugi missed. He pulled away, much to Yuugi's disappointment.

"Because of this," Yami replied softly, holding the fallen tear. "Oh, Yuugi, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Yuugi sighed. He heard this so many times before.

"Yami, there's nothing you can do." He paused. "You could… remember me." Yami blinked, confused. Yuugi's shoulders fell. He looked at the floor to hide his disappointment.

"Yuugi, is there something you want to tell me?" Yami asked, raising the other's chin to look him in the eye.

"Yes," Yuugi replied, tearing his eyes away from his double's piercing gaze. Yami grasped the other's wrist and pulled him close, preventing the other from escaping. Yuugi's breath hitched. He couldn't pull away from Yami's searching eyes. He couldn't be this close and remain unaffected.

Yami moved closer, brushing the smaller one's ear with his lips. Yuugi shivered at the contact. "Tell me what's wrong… aibou." Yuugi jerked away.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you aibou. Do you not want me to?"

"Atemu?" Yami turned his brilliant rubies on Yuugi. He searched Atemu's eyes to see if his Pharaoh was back. Overjoyed, he saw the sparkle of the past. Atemu was back. Smiling happily, Yuugi embraced his long-lost lover.

"I've missed you, akhu." Atemu whispered.

Ryou knew that someone was behind him. Whether or not his follower was friend or foe, he had no idea. But he was very much alone. Alone and being followed wasn't a comforting mix for Ryou. He walked faster.

Someone grabbed his wrist. Ryou opened his mouth to scream. A hand covered his mouth. Ryou struggled against his captor. He felt lips touch his neck, his weakest point.

"Tenshi," Ryou stilled and the hands restraining him retreated.

"Bakura," The lips against his neck smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting one as pretty as you get away from me so easily." Ryou's breath hitched. "You're mine and no one changing that."

"You're the Thief of my heart."

"So I'm the thief, huh? I'd much rather prefer being the Pharaoh but that baka Atemu gets dibs, doesn't he?" Ryou laughed softly and turned to hug his Dark.

"I've missed you, Bakura."

"Same here, tenshi," Bakura's eyes got a playful look. "We have 5000 years of catching up to do. How about we start?"

Malik still had no idea that someone was following him. He was too lost in his thoughts. Behind him, Marik paused. Images flashed before his eyes. It stopped as quickly as it had come but it left one word on his tongue.

"Kitten?" Malik turned, startled. No one had called him that for 5000 years. He relaxed when he saw Marik.

"Were you following me?" Marik nodded sheepishly and stepped out of the shadows toward his double.

"So am I the Pharaoh, Thief, or Tomb Guardian?" Malik blinked. "You actually believe?"

"It makes sense because I know I've seen you before, yet I've never met you. And I have this instinct to keep you safe." Malik smiled.

"You were the tomb keeper." Marik sighed.

"I'd much rather be the Pharaoh." Marik embraced his double and Malik nuzzled him. "I've missed you." He said tenderly to his Light. Malik responded by wrapping his arms tighter around the other.

"Marik, I love you." Marik laughed.

"I know, kitten. I love you too."

"Aibou, I heard you talking earlier, about how 'weak' you supposedly are. Why were you questioning yourself so?"

"Oh Yami," Yuugi clung to the shirt of his Dark, trembling. "I can't keep losing you! It's taking a toll on me." He was shaking violently while sobs wracked his form. Yami pressed his lips against the other to calm him.

"I know, aibou. It's hard on me too." Yuugi's tears continued soaking the other's shirt. They stayed there for an indefinite amount of time; Yami comforting; Yuugi lying in Yami's arms.

It was getting darker though and increasingly risky to the two sitting in the hallway. Being caught after hours would not be a good thing. Unfortunately for Yami, Yuugi had fallen asleep.

Yami tried lifting the smaller one. He was heavier than he looked but was still light enough for Yami to carry. You'd think he was anorexic or something. It was quite frightening.

Yami made it to the common room without further incident. Yuugi shifted in his arms and sighed happily. The Dark smiled slightly at his aibou's actions.

"biAw," Yami whispered softly. Yuugi smiled in his sleep. The Dark ascended the stairs slowly, finding it a bit difficult to see where he was stepping. When Yami opened the door to his dorm, he noticed that the other four were asleep. Good.

Quickly, quietly, Yami laid his other on his bed and drew the curtains around him. He hoped his roommates wouldn't open them in the morning. It wouldn't do if Yuugi was found in his bed.

"Atemu," Yuugi called almost inaudibly. His other leaned closer to hear what his hikari wanted. "don't go."

"I won't, little love." He nuzzled his sleeping love and lay down next to him. "I swear it."

Ryou led his Thief to his private chambers that the Headmaster had given to him at his arrival to Hogwarts. Potter figured that the other students, when they arrived, would treat him differently, regardless of what he said at dinner. How the Headmaster had known to give Ryou a room in Ravenclaw before he was sorted, Ryou didn't know.

After a quick Silencing Charm on the room, Bakura practically attacked his love. Ryou smiled against the kiss and let their emotions fuel their actions. Five thousand years was a very long time apart. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"I love you, Bakura."

Bakura merely growled in response.

Marik and Malik spent their time together terrorizing people. It was amazing how many students broke curfew and wandered the halls of Hogwarts at night. It was amazing how stupid and gullible they were too.

"So, Kitten, how about we go to your room?" Marik cautiously ventured. His other smirked.

"I'll race you!"

Even though both were running down the eerie corridors of Hogwarts, they were never caught by anyone. It pathetic how loose the security was.

Once they were safe behind the door, Malik uttered a quick Silencing Charm. Easy and effective. A split second later, Marik's lips were covering his. Malik was pressed against the wall harshly, their lips still connected. Marik's hands wandered his body, causing the other to moan into their kiss.

Each couple did sleep with each other… in different ways. Atemu and Yuugi slept next to each other. Bakura and Ryou wasted no time. Marik and Malik terrorized others and then tended to their needs. But all spent some time with their long-lost lover.

Blood-red eyes gleamed in the darkness. A flash of green light. A body fell to the ground, very much dead. Glassy eyes stared, unseeing, into the face of the Shadow's stolen body.

"The world will end, regardless of the Keepers unification. They cannot stop me now. It is time for the awakening of old Magicks, forbidden and deadly."

Something shrieked in the darkness. The murderous eyes lit up triumphantly before fading away.

"The world will be consumed in fire and the blood of the people will drench the landscape. None will survive."

Harsh laughter filled the air.

"It is time!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Note one: I know this is late. Please, don't hurt me.

Note two: Yuugi's Darkness will be referred to as Yami or Atemu. It depends on my mood. And Yuugi will be referred to as akhu or aibou. That also depends on my mood.

Note three: I know Marik and Bakura are OOC. They haven't seen their respective lovers for 5000 years. Of course they would act differently!

Note four: I never planned this. The Keeper story, that was all made up from some weird inspiration. This plot is building itself. That's why my updates are so late. And I know Marik was never in Khemet. I added that for the sake of the plot. This is an AU. What I say goes! Deal with it!

Note five: I live on reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!

YD: Don't kill me. I never meant this update to be so late.


End file.
